


【授权翻译】Parallel Universe

by Lucille_Bonnefoi



Category: Dunkirk(2017) - Fandom
Genre: Jealousy, Love Triangle, M/M, What-If
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucille_Bonnefoi/pseuds/Lucille_Bonnefoi
Summary: 如果汤米和亚历克斯回去救出了吉布森会发生什么？





	【授权翻译】Parallel Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parallel Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744172) by [Synonyma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synonyma/pseuds/Synonyma). 



再没有什么办法了。尽管他们尝试堵住敌机打穿的大量弹孔，可船身早已受损过重无法使用了。他们必须离开这艘船，越快越好。

吉布森仍然在试图挽救已然无可救药的船身，而其他人几乎已全部逃离了被水淹没的底舱。亚历克斯把汤米推上楼梯，然后使劲抓住吉布森的肩膀大喊“来呀，快走！”尽管最近一周同英国士兵的朝夕相处并没有使他能够听懂很多英语，但这也足以使他明白是时候离开了。

他等待亚历克斯先离开，自己紧随其后。但在他准备登上通向船舱外的梯子时，却发现自己被不知什么东西困住，无法移动了。他拼命向前用力，可是依然连手指碰到木质的梯子也无法做到。吉布森想要大声呼救，但上涨的海水吞没了他，浸没了他的口鼻。他心跳加速。在被海水吞噬的船舱中，他双脚全力挣扎，却只能做到靴底在舱底来回滑动；他的双臂在水下竭力挥舞，可一切动作最终都是徒劳。

他愈加惊慌，而生命能量也在大量消耗。从口中呛入的海水烧灼着食道，而肺则因缺少空气而痛得仿佛随时会爆炸。很快，他甚至没有力气再尝试去抓木梯了。他意识到了显而易见的现实：他被困在了这里，且没有人会注意到他的消失。毕竟，谁会冒生命危险去救一个“青蛙佬”，一个为了逃离凶险的敦刻尔克而脱离自己队伍的法国士兵呢？没有任何人会这样做。

他的双眼依然圆睁，但现在只能依稀感到黑暗的船舱中木箱之类的东西在自己身边来回漂浮。他年轻的生命中最后一个月开始在脑海中重现。他回忆起希望阻止纳粹疯狂行径的自己报名入伍的场景，母亲得知这一决定时眼中的泪水，倒在纳粹炮火下的无数战友。然后是敦刻尔克的惊心动魄，沙滩，那位英国士兵的尸体，最后的最后是汤米。

汤米，同他一起攀着码头等待新的机会离开这片被诅咒的沙滩的汤米，同他分享食物和水的汤米，对他微笑的汤米，因他向海中抛下软梯得以爬上救生船的汤米，为捍卫他同亚历克斯对峙拒绝后者“为了救大家”将他丢进大海这一要求的汤米。

吉布森闭上眼睛，任双臂漂浮在水中。似乎有什么抓着他上衣的后背，可他已太过昏沉无法做出任何反应。随后一股神秘的力量将他推向前方，接着他感觉到鼻孔和嘴巴脱离了海水。

他猛然睁开眼，吐出一大口盐水，深吸一口气。他依然在海上，但现在在船舱外面了。在距他前方不到一米的地方，汤米在向另一艘船游去，那艘船距离他们还很远，但似乎在向这个方向驶来。距他们较近的地方有一艘大型轮船艇似乎情况不妙。即使吉布森显然筋疲力尽，也注意到不少人自甲板跳入水中，而轮船已经严重倾斜。

“他妈的青蛙佬赶快跟上他！不然我就白白回到那破船去了！”

吉布森辨认出了亚历克斯的声音，尽管他的耳朵还灌满了水周围环境也非常嘈杂。他就在吉布森身后，眼神阴沉地看他，同四十多分钟前看他的神情一模一样。吉布森本能地向汤米的方向游去，而其他士兵也同样如此。所有人都希望登上那艘小白船，它优雅地漂浮在水中的样子犹如一片地狱中的蜃景。虽然脸上沾满黑油，呼吸还很困难，但吉布森竭力以最快速度向前游。即使他并不敢去看几米之外正在漏油的巨轮，但听到的噪音也已是不详的征兆。

吉布森、汤米、亚历克斯和其他幸运者登上了刚到的小船，上面已经拥挤得快要把它压坏了，接着一声爆炸的巨响在满是漏油的海上响起。一片大火自海面燃起，形成一幅震撼又可怖的景象。身处这地狱般的烈火中心的人们的哀号清晰可闻，使吉布森生出强烈的恻隐之心。他们没能继续观看这场景，因为那位给所有士兵安排位置的金发的年轻人指引他们到底部船舱去了。

航行途中一片寂静，人们都精疲力尽，浑身湿透，肮脏狼狈，不知所措。坐在汤米和亚历克斯中间，吉布森因他们的体温感到稍暖和了一点。他此时依然难以相信自己成功逃出了敦刻尔克。一周以来，他多次同死神擦肩而过，但却幸存至今，他感到自己过于幸运了。

小船停泊在码头时夜幕已然降临，士兵一个接一个地用言语或姿势向救命恩人表达感激，然后离开。吉布森习惯性地紧随汤米和亚历克斯。

“你应该和他们待在一起。”亚历克斯指着那个十五岁左右的年轻男孩说道。

不确定是否理解了亚历克斯的话，吉布森看向汤米。

后者摇了摇头。

“我认为这不是个好主意。”

“为什么不行？他妈的他是个青蛙佬！他不能和我们一起！”

“我知道。但一旦他回到法国会发生什么？”

“那他就回家咯。我不管！他就是不能跟我们一起走！”

“他救了我们好多次，亚历克斯......我觉得我们得对他负责。”

“负责？！你说真的？！我们刚刚回到那个见鬼的破船去救了青蛙佬的命！你觉得这还不够？他自己选择了抛弃同伴，那他就得自己为此负责，和我们无关！”

吉布森来回看向两人，他知道（或者说强烈怀疑）两人在讨论关于他和他的命运的问题。亚历克斯的声音充满怒气和失落，而汤米的语气依旧冷静而悲悯。后者的双眼盯着吉布森的眼睛，仿佛在等待他开口。

尽管吉布森无法加入这场对话，但他坚决不要回到法国。至少战争结束前绝不回去。或许他可以加入抵抗运动，但作为逃兵的吉布森恐怕并不会被接受。此时他的名字应该在失踪者之列，无需担忧，但他不知道自己一旦回到法国将要面对什么。他本应是法国军队的一员，却选择提前逃离敦刻尔克。只是因为恐惧，因为他无法等到英国人得救之后再来帮助他们。他们的任务是在英国人被丘吉尔救走的时候直面德军坚守城市，而他则没有坚守下去。

但他依然计划继续战斗。他向自己郑重宣誓今后再也不动摇。既然他可以在敦刻尔克的险境幸存，说明他在哪里都能够生存下去。他相信如此。

“吉布森，你想怎么做？”汤米平静地说，“你想和我们一起走还是和他们一起走？”

他用拇指指向船长和他的儿子，他们还在继续目送更多士兵从船舱离开。

“他又听不懂你说什么。快走吧。我们要赶不上火车了。”

亚历克斯伸出手臂揽过汤米的肩膀将他拖向相反的方向。汤米任他拖走了，但依旧越过肩膀看向吉布森。

吉布森在由冲向火车的年轻士兵组成的人潮中站立不动，他的心意在跟随汤米还是回到祖国从零开始之间摇摆不定。即使回到法国，他也无法很快和母亲团聚，因为他需要躲藏起来。如果他要继续参战，那将是在英国人的队伍中，而他需要向他们隐藏自己的真实身份，让他们将他当做哑巴看待。而这一切建立在在汤米和亚历克斯帮他隐瞒国籍直到一切结束的前提下。

在不再看得到他的两个同伴时，吉布森开始跑向他们。途径分发物品、食物或者水的多个小棚子，他蛇行向前绕过人群直至找到那两个年轻人。他来到两人中间，微笑着伸出双臂分别搭上汤米和亚历克斯的肩膀。两人都吓了一跳。

“看来你决定好了......欢迎上车！”汤米对他微笑着说。

亚历克斯看起来远没有他的同伴那么高兴。

“看好自己的命。我可不会救你两次。”他从牙缝间咕哝道。

尽管没有完全理解亚历克斯刚刚说了什么，吉布森还是爆笑起来。他放开两位同伴。他们跟随其他士兵列队准备登上等待着他们的火车。上车之后，他们选择了许多封闭包厢中的一个，然后倒在舒适的座椅上。汤米坐着蜷缩成胎儿的姿势，脑袋靠着卷着的毯子。亚历克斯转头面向窗外，而吉布森安心地舒一口气。

几分钟后，火车开动了。这地上的交通工具抚慰了吉布森。他先前已经忘掉了在这样的车厢里能够感受到的安全感。终于有一次，他不再是在一艘在巨浪中颠簸且有被轰炸或者被鱼雷击中的风险的船上；终于有一次，他能够在呼吸时不再恐惧下一刻就无法呼吸；终于有一次，他能够闭上眼睛任困意袭来。

他甚至还没意识到就已睡着了。沐浴在宁静、舒适、温暖且安全的环境中，且身心俱惫，他不由自主地入睡。

清晨他由阳光唤醒，火车仍在行进，而外面的风景已经全然不同。吉布森看着窗外的一片苍翠绽开微笑。这绿色灿烂而耀眼，充满生机，令他心中感到温暖。同敦刻尔克悲凉的没有颜色的沙滩和其上惊恐的人们天壤之别。

“很美，对吧？”同样微笑着的汤米问道。

吉布森的微笑扩大了。他瞥了一眼还在睡梦中，脸贴着窗玻璃的亚历克斯。

“你决定和我们一起来我很开心。我知道我们可以信任你，你也可以信任我们。别太担心亚历克斯。”

吉布森依然无法理解汤米口中说出的每一个词，但他猜想他说的是好事。他轻轻点头回应。

“谢谢”他低语。

几分钟后，火车在一片几乎荒无人烟的地方停下。两个男孩搬运着一箱箱蔬菜经过三人窗外。亚历克斯叫住他们，要来一份报纸。汤米读了一篇大约是写给全国人民的文章，关于敦刻尔克的战况。尽管吉布森只能偶尔听懂一两个名称或词语，其他两人的神态足以说明文章的内容。他依次看向亚历克斯和汤米，他们的眼神只有疲倦。

“我们绝不投降。”

火车再次行驶，车厢里又恢复寂静。亚历克斯和汤米满足于看窗外，而吉布森则翻看报纸寻找有关法国的消息或者其他任何可以读的。他的确找到了一两篇文章，但却无法理解里面写了什么，感到非常沮丧。他需要努力提高英语了。即使不会说，至少要能够听懂。一旦他用莎士比亚的语言说一个词，就会立刻被自己的口音出卖，但在他现在的处境下理解能力更是极为重要。

大约两个小时后，火车开始减速。不久，他们在窗外看到了陌生的面孔。他们刚刚到达了一个车站。火车逐渐减速，而越来越多的人向窗边走来。他们的都面带微笑，其中许多人为敦刻尔克英雄的到来而热情鼓掌，有的人甚至轻轻敲击窗玻璃向英国的英雄们致意。

三位伙伴互相瞥了一眼，不知这一切是什么意思。一个男人跑到他们的车厢的窗前，向他们递过来一瓶啤酒和一些水果，亚历克斯毫不犹豫地接过了这些礼物。

“谢谢了兄弟！”他向男人喊道，之后把礼物分发给同伴。

三人不约而同地开始微笑着向窗外经过的每一个人挥手打招呼。这些人看起来如此高兴、如此感激，使吉布森觉得他们一定是受到了欺骗。在他眼中，敦刻尔克在各种意义上对盟军都是一场灾难。他们不但失去了土地，还丢下了无数等待救援的战士，更不必说他自己的法国战友们还身陷这座可怕的城市之中。

这个想法使他脊背颤抖了一下。在他得以享受悠闲，奢侈地安坐在温暖的火车上受到英雄般的待遇时，他自己的兄弟们还在敦刻尔克奋力坚守阵地。他感到强烈的负疚感，立即将手中的酒瓶和苹果放回桌子上。

火车完全停下，过道里开始喧闹。人们唱着歌从各自的车厢中走出，发出胜利的喊叫，互相推搡。人人都迫切加入聚集在车外的人群之中。

亚历克斯和汤米也不例外，他们推着吉布森站起来。

“来，伙计，我们去庆祝 !”亚历克斯抓着他的手臂嚷道。

吉布森随他的同伴走下火车的时候，仿佛有异物梗在喉咙里。


End file.
